wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XXIX
300px|right Poeci obserwują mistyczną procesję, w której postępują: Siedem błyszczących Świeczników, Dwudziestu Czterech Starców z liliami, tryumfalny Wóz ciągniony przez Gryfa w otoczeniu Czterech Zwierząt, Siedmiu Kobiet, z których trzy po prawej, cztery po lewej stronie, oraz Siedmiu Mężczyzn przybranych czerwonymi kwiatami. 1 Śpiewała ciągle niby rozkochana :Niewiasta, wreszcie skończyła w te słowa: :„Szczęśliwi, których wina jest zmazana". 4 Jak nimfy, kędy cienista dąbrowa :Splata gałęzie, snują się po gaju, :Ta szuka słońca, ta się przed nim chowa, 7 Tak przeszła w górę prądu; ja na skraju :Fali, co moje hamowała chęci, :Równym z nią krokiem szedłem wzdłuż ruczaju. 10 Jeszczem nie zrobił kroków pięćdziesięci, :Kiedy się rzeka w łuk odginać zacznie :I równo swoje oba brzegi skręci. 13 Za skrętem dalej uszliśmy nieznacznie, :Gdy ona ku mnie swe podała lice; :„Mój bracie — rzekła — patrz i słuchaj bacznie". 16 A wtem od jednej po drugą granicę :Ogromna jasność zaświeciła w lesie, :Przypominając sobą błyskawicę. 19 Ale gdy piorun, jak wypadł, tak rwie się, :Tu zaś blask ciągle wzrastał między drzewy, :Myślałem w sobie: „Co też dziw przyniesie?" 22 I oto słodkie rozebrzmiały śpiewy :W jasnym powietrzu; zatem rozżalony :Przypominałem przeniewierstwo Ewy, 25 Bo gdzie słuchała ziemia i regiony :Niebios, tam jedna, zaledwie z rąk Pana :Wyszła podwika, nie zniosła zasłony. 28 Gdyby ścierpiała ją, skromnie poddana, :Dawniej i dłużej byłaby udziałem :Moim ta rozkosz niewypowiedziana. 31 Gdy tak pośrodku pierwocin stąpałem :Wiecznej uciechy, prężąc zmysłów straże, :I jeszcze większych cudów wyglądałem, 34 Nagle przed nami zabłysło w pożarze :Wszystko powietrze pod gałęzi majem :I rozróżniłem pieśń w tonów pogwarze. 37 „O święte Panny, jeśli ja zwyczajem :Dla was niewczasy i chłody, i głody :Cierpiałem, wy mię dziś nagródźcie wzajem. 40 Niech mi Helikon sączy swoje wody, :Aż się me myśli trudne w rym ubiorą; :Niech mię Uranii wesprą korowody". 43 Ujrzałem niby Drzew Złotych Siedmioro, :Które sunęły k'nam od świętych włości, :Niedobadane w swym kształcie; aż skoro 46 Tak blisko owe podeszły jasności, :Że ich zewnętrzna postać nie trwoniła :Żadnej ze swoich widzialnych własności, 49 Człowieczej duszy rozpoznawcza siła :Drzewa świecami, a pieśń z dźwięków mętu :Nagle wyraźnie „Hosanną" wykryła. 52 Łuna szła górą od pięknego sprzętu, :A oto światła świec jaskrawiej płoną :Niż księżyc w pełni pośród firmamentu. 55 Ja wzrok niepewny posyłałem stroną :Do Wergiliusza, ale on odprawi :Moje zdumienie źrenicą zdumioną. 58 Więc ku widziadłu wzrok podam ciekawiej, :Które się niosło krokiem tak niesporem, :Że panny młode nie stąpają żwawiej. 61 Widząc, że oczy wodzę za splendorem, :Rzekła: „Przecz wzrok twój w żywym świetle tonie, :A nie dba o to, co mknie jego torem?" 64 Lud obaczyłem idący przez błonie :Jak za wodzami, ustrojony biało; :Równej białości nie ma w ziemskiej stronie. 67 Zwierciadło wodne światłem migotało, :U stóp mych leżąc od lewego boku, :I lewą moję stronę odbijało. 70 Kiedym postąpił na sam brzeg potoku, :Co odgraniczał owe święte szyki, :By lepiej widzieć, zatrzymałem kroku. 73 Naprzód się niosły ogniste płomyki :I smug za każdym snuł się malowany, :I wyglądały niby proporczyki, 76 Z których w powietrzu sklepił się świetlany :Łuk barwy, kładąc tak jedną po drugiej, :Jak tęcza słońca lub obręcz Dyjany. 79 W tył się ciągnęły kolorowe smugi :Dalej, niż wzrok je zgonił po przestrzeni; :Cały ten szyk był dziesięć kroków długi. 82 Pod baldachimem tęczowych płomieni :Dwudziestu Czterech Starców szło parami, :Wszyscy w liliowe wieńce ustrojeni. 85 „Błogosławionaś między niewiastami — :Śpiewali wszyscy — błogosławione :Niech będzie cudo twych wdzięków nad nami!" 88 Tak szli przez kwiaty i ziółka zielone, :Tuż naprzeciwko, nad samym ruczajem, :Czyniąc za sobą wolne i przestrone 91 Pole. Jak gwiazdy po zachodzie, skrajem :Wody kolejno Zwierząt wzeszło Czworo, :Wszystkie gałązek uwieńczone majem. 94 Na każdym było po skrzydeł sześcioro, :Wszystko oczastych; w tysiąc oczu zbrojny :Argus taką miał postać wielozorą. 97 Czasu nie staje ten ich wygląd strojny :Opisać w pełni; w rzecz ważniejszą godzę, :Więc tutaj w słowa nie mogę być hojny. 100 Ezechijela widzeniem nagrodzę :W jego wspaniałej księdze opisanem: :Jako z północy w wichrze i pożodze 103 Widział niesione ognistym rydwanem. :Z nim zgodny skrzydeł kształt i ornamenty, :Lecz liczbę zgodną mam ze świętym Janem. 106 Pośrodku, między Czterema Zwierzęty, :Wóz tryumfalny dwukólny pomykał, :Do szyi Gryfa misternie przypięty. 109 Gryf po trzy smugi skrzydłami przenikał, :Sam zaś pod nimi brał miejsce środkowe: :Do nieba sięgał, ale barw nie tykał. 112 Cudny twór złotą miał szyję i głowę, :A reszta ciała była barwy mlecznej, :Z którą się zlały barwy purpurowe. 115 Na takim wozie ni Scypion waleczny, :Ni August zacny wjeżdżał do stolicy; :Równego nie miał Faeton słoneczny, 118 Co z zodiakowej wyrwał się granicy, :Aż zaklęciami ziemi ubłagany :Jowisz go spalił w sądu tajemnicy. 121 Po prawej stronie wiodły skoczne tany :Trzy Młódki; jednej barwa purpurowa, :W której nie było od ognia odmiany; 124 Drugiej tancerki cielesna osnowa :Jakby szmaragdu urobiona wzorem; :Trzeciej tak biała jak śnieżna ponowa. 127 Raz biała wiodła rej, to znów kolorem :Szkarłatnym znaczna; w takt jej Tanecznice :Pląsały krokiem to wolnym, to sporem. 130 Z lewej tańczyły Cztery przy muzyce :Pieśni, w najżywszym gorejąc szkarłacie; :Te trójoczastą miały przodownicę. 133 Za tym orszakiem, jak go tu czytacie, :Szli Dwaj Starcowie różnego ubioru, :Lecz równi sobie w ruchów majestacie. 136 Jeden się uczniem wydawał ze zboru :Hipokratesa, co był od natury :Zesłany dla jej najmilszego tworu. 139 Odmiennej trosce świadczył starzec wtóry, :Dzierżąc miecz ostry, blaskami pogromny: :Sam jego widok sprawiał mi tortury. 142 Za nimi Czterech szło postawy skromnej; :Na końcu Starzec pochylony laty, :Śpiący, wpatrzony w jakiś wid ogromny. 145 Wszyscy siedmioro mieli równe szaty :Z pierwszą gromadką, a skronie ubrali :Nie jako tamci, w lilijowe kwiaty, 148 Lecz w kwiecie barwą róży i korali; :Kto by poglądał z nieco dalszej mety, :Rzekłby, że ogniem ich czoło się pali. 151 Gdy rydwan wreszcie przybył na brzeg Lety, :Grom usłyszałem i wraz piękne mary, :Jakby komendą zatrzymane czety, 154 Z przodowniczymi stanęły sztandary. Czyściec 29